Little Lies
by superaimee91
Summary: Swan Queen. Somewhat AU. Rated T (just in case).
1. Chapter 1

The scenario kept playing over and over in her mind. Each time causing her more anguish than the last. She had cried almost nonstop and mentally kicked herself. How could she be so stupid?

" _I've noticed the flirting. I can't return your feelings. You are a woman. And you're the evil queen. I'm sorry, Regina."_

" _How can you say that to me? What about everything we've been through? I've seen the way you look at me."_

" _I can't do this. I'm sorry. It's time for me to leave."_

" _We share a son! Emma, please! I love you!"_

" _Goodbye, Regina."_

That had been a week ago now. She had hoped that keeping herself sequestered from everyone would help. It had not. With each passing day, it became more painful to live with herself. Yet she could not bring herself to admit that she did indeed love Regina. All of a sudden she heard someone pounding at her door.

A familiar voice rang out. "Emma! Open the door! You can't stay locked up forever." It was Mary Margaret. Emma trudged over to the door, letting in her visitor.

"Emma, you look like hell."

"Well, I definitely feel like it."

"What's going on? Tell me."

"Nothing is going on. I just haven't been feeling well." Emma was always a terrible liar. Her eye always twitched. She tried to hide it but Mary Margaret caught on.

"You're lying. I know you haven't spoken to anyone since last week. Not since Regina asked to speak with you privately in her office."

Emma winced at the mention of Regina. "She has nothing to do with how I feel. So please just drop it. Now."

"Emma, stop lying to me and please tell me what happened between you two. You'll feel better once you've let it out in the open. Trust me."

She was debating whether or not to speak of the incident. It really was nobody's business but hers. On the other hand, it was tearing her up inside. Maybe talking about it would actually help.

"Regina confessed that she's in love with me."

"She did what?"

"Regina. She's in love with me."

"What's the problem?"

Mary Margaret didn't seem the least bit bothered by any of this. Which Emma thought was odd. The evil queen was in love with her daughter. The savior. There should be cause for concern.

"Hello? She's the evil queen. I'm the savior. And we're both **women**."

"You're being ridiculous. She's no longer the evil queen. She's Regina. And furthermore, what does it matter that you're both women?"

"I don't feel the same way about her." Emma knew where this was going. She wanted to avoid it at all costs.

"The only person you're convincing is yourself. I know you love her too. I see the way you look at each other. The way you look at her when you think nobody's watching."

"How did you…?"

"Mother's intuition. Besides that, you'd have to blind to not see it. Emma, you need to go to her. Tell her how you really feel."

"I can't. Not after what happened."

"If you don't, you'll miss out on true love and be miserable the rest of your life. Don't do this to yourself."

And with that Mary Margaret left. She was right, Emma was already miserable. She can't even imagine how Regina must feel. How could she face her after that? She knew she had to, so she put on her red leather jacket, grabbed her keys and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

She sat in front of Regina's for what seemed like hours. Emma wanted to ring the doorbell but couldn't bring herself to do it. _What could she possibly say to fix this?_ After taking a moment to collect herself, her fears, and her thoughts, Emma finally rang the doorbell. Moments later, the door swung open.

"What are you doing here?" Regina's voice was hoarse and her eyes puffy. It was clear that Regina had been crying for days and Emma's heart sank knowing she was the source of Regina's tears.

"We need to talk." Emma's voice was soft and her eyes pleading.

"What could _we_ possibly have to talk about? You made yourself perfectly clear." Regina's voice betrayed her and although the tone was harsh, Emma felt the pain behind each word.

"Regina, please let me explain."

"Explain what? I poured my heart out and you practically crushed it. You need to leave, Miss Swan." Emma winced at hearing Regina call her this.

"Don't 'Miss Swan' me. We've been through too much."

Regina's eyes flared and her voice cracked. "All of which has apparently meant nothing to you!"

"I won't leave until I've said my piece." Emma's voice barely a whisper as she looked down; looking into Regina's tear-filled eyes was too painful and she sought comfort in watching her shoes kick at the cracks.

"Fine. Come in if you must." With that Regina turned on her heels, leaving Emma alone on the front porch for a few seconds, "close the door behind you."

Emma, surprised to actually receive an invite inside, followed her into the mansion and in through the kitchen. She pondered asking why but thought better of wasting time on such trivialities.

Regina must have seen the confused look on Emma's face as she offered, "I have to get dinner started. Speak."

Emma found a stool and cautiously sat down. She was curious about the immediate feeling of comfort she felt sitting here in Regina's kitchen watching her cook. "I lied to you. About how I felt... _feel_." Emma paused, steadying her nerves. "I don't care that you're a woman. I don't care that you were the evil queen. The truth is-" she swallowed so loudly she was certain Regina could hear it, "I'm in love with you too, Regina."

Stopping everything she was doing, Regina approached her. She calmly strode around the kitchen island without ever taking her eyes off Emma. Emma wasn't sure if she should be glad that she now had her undivided attention or if she should be afraid. She did, after all, still have a firm grip on the knife in her hand.

"Why did you lie to me?" Regina's voice was calm, and Emma could hear the aching hope behind the question.

Emma wasn't sure how much to divulge, how much Regina wanted, _needed_ , to know. "My last relationship didn't end well. I was terrified of opening my heart again. And frankly, I wasn't sure if I could give you what you needed."

"Emma…"

"Regina, I'm sorry. I know now that I can give you the love you need." Emma reached out and gently took Regina's hand in hers. "If you'll still have me."

One tear slipped from Regina's eye and slid down her flawless cheek. "I… don't know what to say."

In a split-second decision, Emma took a chance and effortlessly pushed Regina against the counter. She pressed her lips against the other woman's. The kiss was as unexpected and passionate as Regina had imagined it would be, making her knees weak. She relaxed into the kiss and returned it just as fervently, sighing into Emma's mouth.

Emma smiled against her lips and broke off the kiss. She had her confirmation. She was forgiven.

Even though Emma could feel Regina's desire in the way she'd pressed her mouth and body against her, she needed to hear the words. She needed to hear Regina tell her she still had a chance. "Do you know what to say now?" Emma flashed her doe eyes that Regina first fell in love with.

"After that kiss, I have one regret."

Emma gulped. _What if this is it? Was this how it was going to end?_ Despite her doubt, she pressed on. "What is it?"

"I only wish I'd told you sooner." Regina said while pulling Emma in for another kiss.


End file.
